Fierté
by Ilunae
Summary: Katsuki avait toujours été quelqu'un de fier.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

Pairings : Bakudeku. Kirimina, Shinkami et Seroroki sont aussi mentionnés.

* * *

Katsuki avait toujours été quelqu'un de fier. Déjà tout petit, il s'était rendu compte qu'il était meilleur que les autres. Il avait été capable de faire des choses que ses camarades ne pouvaient pas faire aussi bien que lui.

Il avait compris pourquoi quand son alter s'était déclaré. Il était quelqu'un de spécial. C'était pour cela qu'il était plus doué que les autres enfants. Katsuki était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire. Il était sûr de devenir un grand héro.

Tout le monde avait compris cela et devait l'admirer en restant à leur place. En tout cas, c'était ce qu'il avait cru. Il y avait eu une exception. Bizarrement, cette exception avait été Deku. Celui qui n'avait pas d'alter et, qui ne savait rien faire de particulier. C'était lui qui n'avait pas voulu rester à sa place.

Quand Katsuki était tombé, l'autre enfant était venu vers lui pour lui tendre la main. Comme s'il avait eu besoin de son aide. Katsuki était celui qui était fort. Il ne s'était pas fait mal. Il n'avait donc pas eu besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à se relever. Surtout pas venant de la part d'un gamin sans alter comme Deku.

Ce jour-là, il avait pensé que Deku le prenait de haut. C'était ce qu'il lui semblait le plus logique sur le coup. Si Deku pensait qu'il avait besoin de son aide, cela devait vouloir dire qu'il pensait que Katsuki était faible. Encore plus faible que lui.

Comme il était quelqu'un de fier, Katsuki n'avait pas pu accepter ça. Il avait donc commencé à repousser Deku. Il n'avait pas eu besoin d'un ami qui se moquait de lui.

Seul problème, Deku avait continué de le suivre comme un petit chien. Katsuki avait eu beau le frapper, l'autre enfant n'avait pas voulu le lâcher. Il avait continué de l'observer pendant qu'il s'entraînait et, à prendre des notes sur lui. Il était évident qu'il cherchait un moyen pour le battre.

C'était ce qu'il avait cru pendant des années. Tout ce qu'il avait pensé était que le nerd cherchait un moyen pour lui pourrir la vie. Deku avait même réussi à entrer à Yuei. Encore une fois, ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la même classe.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, qu'il apprit que Deku avait un alter. Pour Katsuki cela avait été la preuve que ce foutu nerd s'était moqué de lui pendant tout ce temps. Deku lui avait dit que son alter était emprunté.

Katsuki n'avait rien compris mais, il s'était dit que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Il avait toujours l'intention de devenir le meilleur héro qui surpasserait même All Might. Il ne laisserait pas ce foutu nerd se mettre en travers de sa route.

Comme il était quelqu'un de fier, il se donnait toujours à fond contre ses adversaires. Ils s'attendait à la même chose de leur part. De cette façon, il pourrait montrer qu'il était le meilleur en les battant.

Il y avait eu cependant un adversaire qui n'avait pas tout donné en se battant contre lui pendant le championnat du sport. Avant leur match, Katsuki avait établi une stratégie pour contrer les flammes de Todoroki. L'autre adolescent ne les avait pas utilisé cependant. Tout ce qu'avait fait Katsuki n'avait donc servi à rien.

Il était vrai qu'il avait gagné le match mais, il ne pouvait pas considérer cela comme une vraie victoire. Le pire pour lui étant que l'autre avait utilisé ses flammes contre Deku. Est-ce qu'il pensait que Katsuki ne méritait pas de se battre contre son alter ? Encore un autre qui le prenait de haut.

Il avait donc décidé de lui montrer qu'il pouvait devenir le meilleur. En passant du temps avec son camarade, il avait fini par comprendre que Todoroki avait ses propres problèmes. Il ne se moquait pas de lui. Depuis ils s'entendaient beaucoup mieux et, étaient devenus de vrais rivaux.

Katsuki avait aussi fini par comprendre que Deku avait eu son alter de la part d'All Might. Cela avait encore été un sacré coup pour lui. Pourquoi son idole avait choisi Deku pour avoir son alter ?

Il avait eu besoin de comprendre. C'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé de se battre contre lui. Ce soir-là, il avait compris plusieurs choses. Déjà, Deku ne s'était jamais moqué de lui. Il était vrai qu'il voulait le surpasser mais, c'était avait tout parce qu'il l'admirait. Tout comme Katsuki avait l'intention de surpasser son idole.

Aussi, il avait fini par comprendre que c'était normal d'avoir des faiblesses. Même All Might en avait et, cela ne faisait pas de lui quelqu'un de minable. Katsuki avait donc appris à travailler avec les autres et à leur faire confiance. Il ne pouvait pas tout faire tout seul.

Deku et lui étaient devenus de vrais rivaux aussi. Ils étaient toujours en compétition même depuis qu'ils étaient tous les deux devenus des héros. Ils se passaient souvent l'un devant l'autre dans le classement.

Katsuki regardait toujours les infos pour prendre des nouvelles de Deku. Même quand il était avec ses amis. Ce soir-là, il avait accepté l'invitation de Kirishima à prendre un verre avec les autres. Il ne buvait pas mais, il pouvait toujours venir avec la bande d'idiots.

Comme toujours Kirishima s'était vanté des exploits de sa compagne, Ashido. Katsuki devait reconnaître qu'elle était très forte. Elle n'était pas la seule cependant. Kaminari décida de se mettre à parler de Shinsou. Il fut suivi par Sero qui leur rappela que Todoroki était très bien placé dans le classement. Comme si personne ne le savait déjà.

Katsuki décida de les laisser se battre entre eux. Il n'avait aucune intention de prendre part à leurs enfantillages. Il reporta son attention sur la télé. Les infos avaient commencé.

Il entendit parler de Deku qui avait sauvé un bus rempli de personnes d'un vilain.

"Ouais !" hurla il au milieu de la salle. "Ça, c'est mon Deku ! C'est lui le meilleur !"

Katsuki était toujours quelqu'un de très fier et, il était très fier de son Deku.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
